


A guide to lost Ao3 HG and Sense8 tag readers that decided my writing is worth it

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: A guide to my OC's, Gen, I bet you guys needed that, enjoy, it also explains my works, no spoilers this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: A guide to the hunger games fic I post:Which of them are AU? Which aren't? What the hell is "Cliques" even doing? Will I ever fix "One final effort" to fit TBOSBAS canon? (Probably not, I'm too lazy) what is the Sense8 crossover?Complete with a helpful victors list and NO SPOILERS THIS TIME! yay!
Relationships: None
Series: An Endless chain. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. No rest for the victors

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the original guide to endless chain, I'm sorry for the spoilers! Not anymore!

First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for finding my writing good enough to read! You guys leaving Kudos and Comments makes me flutter every time I get an email notification.

(And believe me, I get disappointed every time I realise it's actually the google classroom- online school is a bitch amirite?- or Pinterest, stop sending me notifications dammit!)

Anyways: lets begin with the series that started it all: "No Rest for the Victors" 

**Is the series Canon compliant:** Yes, all works besides bits of "Endless chain" and "One final effort" are in the canon timeline, they usually feature canon pre 74th games victors, as well as original pre 74th games victors I made up. 

**Works in the series:**

Endless Chain- the canon victors deal with a rule Snow set up: on victory night, new victor must sleep with current victor no matter the age gap, sexuality or district. Slight AU where Katniss won alone 

One final effort- a series of one shots (usually drabble sized) depicting the finale battles of memorable games, includes canon characters and original characters, in chapter 22 it diverges onto AU territory 

Escape- Haymitch has a possé of other drunk type mentors: this one shot tells their stories, feat Chaff and two Original characters. 

Whitley in Wonderland- I was studying Alice in Wonderland for my lit class and decided it could be a fun arena. 

Gadgets are better than people- I ship Wiress and Beetee, sue me. Lowkey fluff, these dorks are young and cute in this one

Stay Alive- 5+1 things, Haymitch reminisces about his time as mentor. (This doesn't follow The Ballad of songbirds and snakes canon cause it wasn't out at this point and I am too lazy to rewrite it)

I get you- mentor and victors supporting eachother (mostly). The second episode follows AU route where Katniss won alone

All you wanna do- Six the musical inspired: Cashmere's life sucked and I'm sorry for putting her through so much shit, I ship her and Enobaria, sue me. 

This is not a love triangle- Original victor focused: the Capitol doesn't know how to deal with Polyamorous relationships 

Keeping secrets- Cashmere and Enobaria angst fluff time: meet their back to back victors, bi (Augustus) and bi-er (Kara)

Aging up- the 62-65 victor gang celebrates Finnick's 18th birthday with drinking games, heartfelt confessions and shots. 

Why her- takes place at the same year as Aging up (69th games). Enobaria needs to chill and take a loss. 

If I could tell her- a gift to an old friend that I hope still reads my works from time to time: unrequited love sucks, the 3rd quell sucks (but we all knew that)

It's never over is it?- various victors, canon and my original, reflect on the quell after it announced: their verdict? It sucks, and I agree. (and Johanna is.. Johanna)

 **My personal favorite(s):** "Stay alive", "Escape", "All you wanna do" and "I got you"

All you wanna do, Keeping secrets, aging up and Why her? All are a part of a mini series I might continue someday featuring the 62- 65 gang. (Enobaria, the siblings, Finnick) 

This series Is only complete because I wanted to focus on the "Endless chain" series, but I might add some more canon compliant works to it. 

You might've noticed I don't really use canon's main gang (Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge etc)

Don't get me wrong, I love them. But my favorite thing about this universe amazing Suzanne Collins wrote is the possibilities you can go with it in fics, so as much as I love our main gang, Id like to explore the possibilities and the minor mentioned characters because I'm a sucker for those in EVERY fandom I'm in. 


	2. Endless chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series I like more tbh. A helpful guide.

So, here is where shit gets complicated: 

This series also opens with "Endless chain" (hence it's name) because the AU mentioned there sets the tone for all the works in this series.

 **Is the series canon compliant:** nah, I just said that.

What is the AU? simple, Katniss is the sole victor of the 74th games: no berries, no extra moment of rebellion against the Capitol.

As established in canon, Katniss will do whatever it takes to save her loved ones, she didn't give two shits about being the mockingjay unless it means it'll help the people she loved. Meaning when Snow "offers" her to be one of the victor prostitutes and threatens her loved ones, she takes it in a heartbeat. 

It takes a toll on her, by the time her victory tour begins she's very much broken, she starts taking example from Haymitch and the rebellion leaders see there's no one to rally behind like they thought, so 13 pulls out of their original deal. 

Sucks, I know. 

It does, however, pave the way for me to toy with the possibility of 50 more years of games (because C'mon, the rebellion has to come _sometimes_ ) 

This time I won't list all the works in the series (too much, I'm lazy, go check them out if you want- please) but I will list favorites!

**My personal favorite(s):**

The Ember- 77th games, aka Prim's Games. Canon characters are there, but mostly Prim. 

It's a long long way back home- 110th games, my first long work and the most words I've written, ever. Feat. Katniss again. 

Otrera- 111th games, direct sequel.

From water we rose and to water we shall return- Mags dies of old age, it's sad but I love it

**Victors list (No Spoilers) Important ones are highlighted.**

**75** \- (see: "Sacrifice of a virgin")

76- Julian Maddox, D6

 **77** \- (see: "The ember") 

78- Jaqueline Moore, D8

79- Aidan Romero, D4

80- Bianca Dover, D1

81- Houston Vern, D9

 **82** \- Atalanta Young, D4

83- Mae Steele, D8

84- Natalie Landon, D10

85- Grover Lee, D5

 **86** \- Amethyst Wheeler, D1

87- Jeremy Reese, D2

 **88** \- James Trojillio, D11

89- Gigi Hendricks, D2

90- Owen Cox, D6

 **91** \- Achilles Demourt, D4 

**92** \- (See: "Let me make you proud")

93- Remus Ian, D3

94- Nina Fitzgerald, D9

95- Elio Blade, D1

 **96** \- (See: "I think you're crazy, just like me") 

97- Nero Wilderham, D2

98- Scarlett Malone, D5

 **99** \- Alexa-Elle Sheridan, D1

 **100** \- (See: "Here we go again") 

101- Tal Hughes, D8

102- Kennedy Orsero, D2 (fuck this guy)

 **103** \- Carmen de Silva, D2

104- Grover Rhodes, D10

105- Haze Lincoln, D7

106- Arya Oakens, D7

 **107** \- Medea Vaughn, D4

108- Blaze DeGlim, D1

109- Emery Dill, D3 

**110** \- (See: "Its a Long long way back home") 

**111** \- (See: "Otrera")

112- Patricia Peller, D9

 **113** \- Mark Holden, D4

 **114** \- André Notre, D11

115- Esme Stark, D12

116- Damian Maddox, D6

117- Katana Rhee, D2

118- Nathen Iowe, D1

119- Spencer Yule, D3

120- Kassel Rover, D2

121- Bonnie Willis, D6

 **122** \- Enyo Noriega, D1

123- Rekia Hawkins, D8

124- Cleo Sharp, D4

 **125** \- Melanie Hicks (extra AU oops)

**Major characters that are from the Capitol:**

Obviously, Snow and Caesar Flickerman can't live forever. At some point they were replaced.

(I did give Snow a longer life tho, again, ignoring TBOSAS.) In this series he is as old as the games, and died at the 98th year

He was replaced by his own flesh and blood (granddaughter): **Elenia Corina Snow**. I didn't go into too much details on how she got the position, because I don't know shit about Politics, but one major decision she made is told in the one shot "Some things never change (until they do)" she also appears in "There she is" 

The other major character from the Capitol is **Yelene Ackerman** , the new "Mistress of ceremonies" (Aka Caeser's replacement) 

Yelene is a character I'm very lowkey fond of, she appears mainly on "Turning point" and from that point on, she serves as a commentator and as the grand hostesses of the pre game interviews. 

Yelene is bubbly, lively and a bit naive at times, especially her younger days. She was Caeser's own pick for a protege, and the two were very close- he almsot saw her as his own. When Caeser died of old age, Yelene almost refrained from hosting that years pre game interview. 

Yelene is very curious about lives in the districts, for the first 12 years of her hosting time (From the 91st year up to the 125th), she shipped out with a Capitol crew during the finale 8 interview, each year to a different district until she visited them all. She likes to question several victors about their lives in the districts even when the cameras are off. 

This series isn't complete, I will upload more and I kinda want all of the victors to get a mention by the time I'm done. 


	3. The Sense8 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know guys. I honestly don't know

**The sense8 crossover (aka my most read HG fics)**

Sorry to keep y'all waiting, lol. 

It's been a while since I rewatched the show. And with quarantine still going on, I will definitely do that soon. 

But I'm stuck, I even deleted my attempt of writing a continuation to these two fics.

What inspired this crossover was another work that did a Hunger games/Umbrella academy AU with the siblings as victors and they did it wonderfully. I can never reach that. 

I will probably continue to add oneshots about cluster pair ups during mentoring and other business (wink) once I rewatch this amazing show again. Thank you for all the hits and Kudos! 

If you didn't watch the show, I 100% recommend it. It's a Netflix Original series about Eight strangers from all corners of the world forming a psychic/telepathic connection and the shenanigans that follow. Its Sci fi and shows an amazing message about the human nature.

The show itself is rated 16+ so like, be warned. It's graphic at times with violence and sex scenes. 


	4. It's never over isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does feel like it's never over, but here's the details on ghe last series I have here:

We started from Cliques, who came to me from Charlie's Angels, and it developed into this, sigh. Sorry guys, I just love making poor fictional people suffer a totalitarian government and a horrible death match for years- as unrealistic as it sounds. 

This is the final series I have, Let's just live is gonna be (technically) the last work in the series. **Don't worry, I'll continue to write stories but not past Coco's time.**

There are Six works in this series for now:

 **Life is good on the other side of the Rocky mountains-** the first out of a duolgy of stories about Lucie, who was born and raised in a low budget home in the Capitol. we see from her perspective the 126th games, as she tries to make it into a prep team and be an eventual stylist.

 **You got nothing to lose-** sequel- not necessarily direct. A year after the first story, 19 year old Lucie starts questioning everything she's even known, and her new feelings for last year's victor isn't helping. 

**Whatever happens, Imma stand tall-** Ruby is an ex career turned avox, being an avox sucks, she manages her new life and finds love along the way. I love my soft lesbians, look for them in You got nothing to lose. 

(Yes I love Julie and the Phantoms, yes Cheyenne Jackson owns my soul -hehe- what about it) 

**The Ballad of Diamond Argent-** honestly? A favorite of mine. The idea came to me from an endless repeat of the song it was based on, its perfect for a story. A girl from district 1 is hell bent on getting the crown- maybe even... more so than other careers.

 **Cliques-** one of my all time favorites tbh. A quell where only one district participates in that year's games, district 2 is chosen, and the senior careers are excited to show their worth and maybe solve some high school feuds whilr they're at it. 

**Let's just live-** direct sequel (seriously, spoilers for Cliques right off the bat). The victor deals with everything that comes with being a victor: the tour, the nightmares, the guilt and the found family of the victors village. RWBY references in work and chapter titles hehe.

**Important recurring victors to get familiar with:**

Enyo Noriega/D1 (122nd victor)

Melanie Hicks/D2 (125th victor) 

Clover Tate/D2 (172nd victor)

Fria Dunbar/D10 (168th victor) 

Spencer Undersee/D12 (170th victor) 

**Future works in the series:**

**This is a men's world-** the 139th hunger games, a character study 

A story about The 150th games/6th quell. (No title yet) 

**Wolf in sheep's clothing-** Fria's story, some district 10 world building 


End file.
